


Memory of you

by Darca



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fights, Happy Memories, I will add more tags as I go on, Love, M/M, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Samuraibravo - Freeform, probably, we will see what they will do in the 5th season, which are also very painful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca/pseuds/Darca
Summary: It's been 50 years since Jack was thrown into the future and he still hasn't found his way back to the past. Haunted by the ghosts and on the verge of mental breakdown, he regains the memories of one person who may save his sanity in this forsaken world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. I thought about writing some samuraibravo fic before but, oh boy, I didn't expect it to be this dark. The events are based on the 5th season so be aware of the spoilers(this season is SO good).
> 
> When I heard the robot ending his sentences with 'babe' it hit me like a truck, and I just had to write this. This chapter pretty much describes the action from the 1st ep, but later on I will add more things from the past. Honestly, this is the first time I am publishing unfinished work, but I am so pumped for writing it. Besides why should I suffer alone, right? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.

He could feel nothing besides a dull feeling of dread as he was getting closer to the town on the horizon. He knew what he will see on the arrival, but it still didn’t ease the burden that was threatening to crash his lungs and leave him out of breath. 

He saw this scenario before. The town, the smoke, death. No matter how quick he was it was always too late, and it was all because of him, because Aku’s subordinates wanted to lure him in.

His life was the cause of all this pain and suffering.

No.

He shook his head violently, trying to concentrate on the road ahead of him.

He had to go back, if he changes the past none of the lives will be lost. But was there a way to go back now? All the hope seemed lost.

Just as he suspected, the previously lively town was now in ruins. He stopped on the outskirts of the city, turning his engine off. He could hear nothing but dead silence. This sound was so familiar to him that for a second it calmed his mind, but he quickly came back to his senses – silence was never a good sign.

The stench of burned and rotting bodies filled his nostrils as he was walking up the stairs.

He was still shocked at the sight of the dead bodies lying on the rubble of their own houses. He could never get used to this sight, the sight of slaughtered people who were killed on a whim by Aku’s followers, and thrown away like some worthless trash.

It wouldn’t have happened if he was able to fulfill his purpose and stop Aku.

He walked down the empty streets, the smell getting stronger, and the damage becoming more apparent with each destroyed building he passed on his way.

Finally he saw the angular shape, clad in human clothes, emerging from behind the dark cloud of smoke, it was standing still and looking at him with a big smile on his face.

“Samurai Jack,” the robot said, when the smoke cleared out. “Man, it is good to see you, _babe._ ”

He didn’t know why, but the melody of this sentence and the word ‘babe’ at the end made him remember something, something akin to a warm ray of sunshine, which didn’t make sense at the moment, so he pushed the thought away.

The robot went on, blabbering about the things Jack have heard thousands of times - people being slayed because of him, Aku wanting him dead.

He kept focused, waiting for the robot to make his move. These creatures were cunny, and he wasn’t going to risk losing his life here.

“Well, come on, Sammy, _baby_. Whip it out,” the robot continued, gesticulating widely.

“You know what I am talking about… the crazy sword.”

The sword.

“Wait. Back off ‘Beardly’,” the robot added, after looking him up and down. “Where is your sword, huh?”

He could still feel the texture and weight of the blade in his palm, although he knew it wasn’t there anymore, he couldn’t touch it or swing it at his enemies. It was gone.

“Don’t tell me you lost your sword.”

Jack didn’t move an inch, he was just reminded of the time when he was still too inexperienced and he let the sword fall. He relieved this moment again and again in his nightmares, which was followed by the cries of his family and all the people he let down. It was too late, he didn’t had any means left to fight Aku, and it was all his own fault.

The robot was more than happy to call Aku. Hearing the voice, which cursed his existence, awakened the rage that was simmering deep inside him. The voice reminded him of his failure, of his fall and defeat. But he couldn’t let the emotions cloud his better judgement.

He threw a shuriken at the phone and attacked the enemy while it was distracted.

The first few blows reached the metallic head but the enemy quickly escaped, settling at the top of a building, beyond his reach.

“Ooh, nice choreography, _babe_. You haven’t lost a step.”

“Well, then… let’s dance.”

The robot started playing on a flute and after a moment Jack noticed, from the corner of his eye, rubbles moving behind him, shaping into a monstrous shape, which, judging by the shadow, was enormous.

It wasn’t too quick, he could easily escape its moves, but to defeat it he had to get the rid of the main target.

He turned back to see where the robot was standing, and started running in its direction. The robot avoided his punch once again, and before Jack could follow it, the stone monster emerged before him. It let its enormous fists fall down, crashing the place Jack was standing in seconds ago.

He managed to get out from below the stones and launched the counterattack punching a whole in the monster with his trident, and knocking it to the ground.

_Jack_

_Help us, Jack._

He turned around, hearing the voice of a child. After a moment other voices joined it and he was surrounded by the crowd of poor children begging for his help.

“Please, no. You must understand,” he begged, in a desperate attempt to stop them, to prove that he tried his best, but they still kept on coming closer.

Then he saw the ominous dark figure of a rider with a horned helmet. The sight of it frightened him like nothing ever had before.

Suddenly he felt the hit, and when he came to his senses he was sitting on a ground few feet away. He heard the flute playing and suddenly the rocks around him started levitating and attacking him. He dodged them and threw one of his arm protectors cutting the flute in half.

The robot managed to avoid the direct attack he launched the next second.

“Hey, you might have destroyed my magic flute, but you can’t destroy the musical magic that is me, _babe_.”

This word again. It was unsettling hearing it here.

The robot started singing and, before he knew it, the blade was flying his direction. Only years of experience and hard training helped him to avoid it.

Now he was fighting against the blade and the robot who was reacting to his every move with another thrust and trick up his slave.

He went straight at the robot after the column collapsed, and their surrounding got shrouded in the cloud of dust, but the robot blocked him with yet another blade.

“Dig that beautiful sound, _babe_ ,” the robot exclaimed, when Jack heard the high-pitched whine coming from his weapon right before it exploded in his hand.

“Hey, _babe_ , I told you… I’m Aku’s favourite. No one plays the blades like I do.”

“No one!” the robot shouted, visibly irritated.

Their blades clashed again, and again he could feel his weapon shaking, making that high-pitched whine.

“Well, it’s been fun, Jack-o, but I got to move on. Au revoir.”

The robot turned towards him.

“That’s French for, ‘You’re dead, _babe_.”

He threw the blade at the robot right before it exploded, leaving the machine without any means to defend.

“Well, _babe_ , time for me to shuffle offstage. Looks like you’re the headliner now.”

He cut the robot in half, getting rid of another evil creation of Aku.

He kept its blade, he learned that different weapons may come in handy on his way, especially since he has lost his own blade.

Jack left the city not looking behind him even once. The damage was already done, he could only move forward.

The strange feeling, he felt during the fight, didn’t want to leave him though. It poked at his mind at the least expected moments and left him irritated for no reason. He knew he forgot about something important, but he also had a feeling that there was a reason behind him not remembering about this thing.

In the evening, while sitting in front of the fire, he tried to recall long lost memories.

_‘Babe’_

The word so familiar it almost hurt. There was someone saying this word, it wasn’t directed at him, but he was there, right beside this person, and he could feel only warmth and the sense of safety, which he hasn’t felt in years.

“Concentrate,” he mumbled to himself.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, his mind was screaming at him to cease his actions and go back to the real world, but there was no use, the warmth that reached even his heart was too tempting, too comforting to turn it down.

He searched his memories for some clues. At times he felt like he could almost grasp the thing he was looking for, for it to just disappear the next second.

 _“Hey, babe,”_ suddenly those words broke something in him, and made him remember the distant memory.

The blond guy with sunglasses who was, surprisingly, pretty shy when it came to relationships despite him always trying to flirt with girls.

Johnny.

Ah, now he knew, knew why he shouldn’t have looked for the answer.

He violently shook his head.

No, it wasn’t the time and place to remember him. Johnny was like a warm, summer sun, he didn’t belong in this forsaken world.

It was a mistake to regain these memories. It was a mistake. Mistake.

“MISTAKE!” he screamed in the quiet of the night, and was once again swallowed by the silence after the echo of his words dissipated into nothingness.

His lips moved in a silent prayer for the memories to be forgotten once again, but it was already too late, the damage was done. He now started remembering the man he has met almost 45 years ago, and it was agonizing.

He hugged the knees to his chest and turned his eyes back to the fire.

It has already been 45 years and he still wasn’t ready to face the fact that there was no going back. They will never meet again. Johnny could be even dead by now.

He felt a shiver running down his back and felt cold despite being right beside the fire.

No, he shouldn’t be thinking about him, it was all in the past. They were never supposed to meet in the first place!

He tried to convince himself that everything was fine, that Johnny deserved to have a happy life, that he had probably met some nice girl and settled down, that he had managed to forget about Jack and moved forward, just like he did. 

He repeated such and similar thoughts like a mantra to calm his restless mind, till he finally fell asleep.


End file.
